Raanu
Raanu was the Agori leader of the Fire Tribe. History Raanu lived and worked on Spherus Magna prior to the Shattering. After the Shattering, Raanu was elected as leader of the Fire Tribe on Bara Magna. When Malum attempted to kill Strakk in the arena, Raanu was forced to exile him as punishment. Thousands of years later, Raanu traveled to Atero to watch the Great Tournament, and he, along with Metus and Berix, were the first ones to see the Skrall closing in on the city. The Skrall attacked the city, but Raanu escaped and later met up with some others in a cave to decide what to do. Sometime later, when the Bone Hunters were planing a raid on Vulcanus, Raanu tasked Ackar, Gelu and Gresh to find fighters that would be willing to defend the village. They found Strakk and Kiina, and the five helped defend Vulcanus from Bone Hunter attacks twice before being joined by Tarix, Vastus and some Jungle Tribe rookies. Together they beat the Bone Hunters and forced them to surrender. While observing an arena match between Ackar and Strakk, Raanu was approached by Metus, who was accompanied by Mata Nui. Raanu spoke with Mata Nui about how Ackar had lost the will to fight, and assumed that Metus had brought Mata Nui to replace Ackar. Sometime later, Raanu later traveled to Tesara to watch a match between Tarix and Vastus. Ackar, Mata Nui, Kiina, and Gresh arrived, informing the Agori and Glatorian at the village of the attack on Tajun. When Ackar called for an end to the arena match system, Raanu protested, and told the villagers to trust their leaders. Ackar displayed his new fire powers to quiet the crowd, and informed them that Mata Nui would be willing to help them. Raanu questioned the trustworthiness of the newcomer, and Ackar had Mata Nui transform Tarix's sword as proof. In response to the impressive act, Raanu asked the Glatorian to swear their allegiance, to avoid future confrontation. When the village pieces were unified to become a mega-city, the various leaders of the different tribes formed an advising council, and named Raanu as leader of the city council. Mata Nui, upon returning from his journey to the Valley of the Maze, returned with a power source, and revealed that the mega-village was actually a robot. He convinced Raanu to let him use the robot to reformed Spherus Magna but not with out arguing. Raanu helped evacuate the city and hid in some caves until Teridax destroyed them. He also witnessed the re-formal of Spherus Magna. Personality Raanu was intelligent enough to know what it took to win in the arena matches. He was harsh when concerned over the future of his tribe. He also cared much about other Agori, for example he helped evacuating the Arena Magna when it was attacked. Powers & Tools Raanu wielded a fire blade and a shield, neither had any significant abilities. BIONICLE.com Description Practical but a little cold, Raanu is concerned primarily with the welfare of his people. Although he is the leader of Vulcanus, he still likes to get into the arena now and then to stay sharp. He knows every trick of the Glatorian. But he's a little too willing to accept things as they are and not try to make them better. My LEGO Network Rannu also appears as a rank one networker in My LEGO Network. His MLN description reads: Raanu is the leader of the village of Vulcanus. He is a disciplined chief that uses his keen sense of strategy to guide the members of the fire tribe to victory. Raanu's favorite weapons include his amazing fire blade and shield. Set Information *Raanu was released in 2009. *His set number was 8973. *He had a piece count of 14. *Raanu's B.I.O. Code is R4ZN00. Appearances *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''The Crossing'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Journey's End'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters‎'' *''Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna''